


Someone take me home

by episcai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Getting Together, M/M, Sombra is Gabriels sister, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, im bad at tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/episcai/pseuds/episcai
Summary: With only 16 years Gabriel stumbled into a gang named the Latin Kings. He joins them to protect his six years younger sister. they  had to run away because their dad messed with the wrong gang and got himself shot. They have to survive on the streets of Chicago.  (sorry for the bad summary)
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 5





	Someone take me home

**Author's Note:**

> To whom it may concern: 
> 
> Hello *waving*, im happy you found your way to my story!  
> This is a story I've written for a schoolproject.  
> Just a small warning: This is my first story that I've ever written so I don't know if its any good  
> also english isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes. I also do not have a beta reader but i just really wanted to upload this story so bear with me. This is the first time I've ever done something like this so I dont know where I stand.
> 
> Im thinking of writing a prequel because else it might be a bit confusing. If you would want that please leave a comment. Kudos are apriciated. I am open for criticism so if you have any please tell me so I can work on my writing skills. Thank you!
> 
> So im not going to bore you with my rambling any longer. Enjoy the story!

He was sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the busy street below. Even though it was raining heavily there were still so many people on the streets running around trying to catch up with time. For him though it felt like time stood still. How had it all come to this? How had he become a member of the "Latin Kings", one of the most dangerous gangs in Chicago? He just wanted to protect his sister, to give her a live away from danger.

Had he known that he would walk straight into a gang conflict he would have never left the apartment that day. His gaze wandered into the Room they had given him after he agreed to join the gang. Well he didn’t really agree but it was better than death right? Next to him on a mattress on the floor his sister was sleeping. She looked so young, she didn’t belong here. He let his head fall into his hands and was very tempted to allow himself a moment of weakness. But he couldn’t show weakness not now and certainly not here. He watched his reflection in the window. Short brown hair that could use a brush, wide shoulder and arms with some muscles that just hung from his body in the moment as if they were from a puppet and his brown eyes that once had glowed but were dull and hopeless right now. He knew who could make them glow again but he wasn’t there.

He let out a long breath and relaxed his shoulders, then he slid down from the windowsill and went to lie down next to Olivia. The movement caused the freshly inked tattoo to sting and he let out a hiss of pain. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Crown with the letters L.K underneath. He stared at it for a few seconds bevor he pushed the sleeve back down and let himself sink into the mattress. He stared at the ceiling above and once again the thoughts caught up with him. How could he have been so stupid to think he would find Jack in a city like Chicago. He almost let out a bitter laugh at his own stupidity.  
Just when he was beginning to relax, someone opened the door and entered the room. Gabriel immediately shot up prepared to defend himself. “Relax Pachuco! I’m not doing anything.” It was Juan he was one of friendlier guys here even though he looked scary . “Rafael has a Job for you. Come on Kid” with that he left the room and Gabe scrambled up to follow him. 

Rafael was one of the higher ups and even though he only knew Gabe for one week he already hated his guts. “ there you are. Took you long enough pendejo! I have something for you” Rafael said and handed Gabriel a picture of a man with two Kids. “ This guy right here is Mister Alonso, he owes the council money and he needs to get reminded who we are. You will teach him a lesson. Kill his children.” Rafael said with an evil grin on his face. “b-but I can’t do that! They are just kids!” Gabriel stuttered and looked a Rafael disbelieving. “ do you need to get reminded who you are working for puto? Because I have a very good motivation for you. Juan how about you go get his little hermana?” Rafael wasn’t smiling anymore his gaze was cold and unwavering, he was being dead serious. “No wait I will do it!” Gabe jelled desperately. Rafael grinned again “See I knew we could convince you. Go to sleep you need your strength for tomorrow”.  
Gabriel felt completely numb and as soon as the door fell closed behind him he broke down. Crying his eyes out, bawling like a little kid. His sister went to hug him and asked what was wrong but he didn’t tell her. He could not have his sister know that he would soon be a murderer of two innocent Children.

He couldn’t find any sleep that night even though he was exhausted. So many thoughts flew around in his head. He had to do something. There had to be a possibility to avoid all this. Maybe he could talk to Rafael and… yea what should he say. He sat up in bed and pulled the picture of the man with two children out of his pocket. The Girls couldn’t be older than 10 years. Both of them had blond hair and a wide smile which their father wore too. They seemed so happy in this moment and they had their whole life in front of them. They don’t deserve this. 

The longer he stared at the picture the more he felt his panic rise and he started to feel nauseous. He shot up of the bed and ran for the bathroom. The fast movement made the bile rise in his throat. He made it to the bathroom and started puking his guts out. He didn’t even notice someone entering the room until he felt a hand rub his back and a soft voice told him to calm down and breath. When he was only dry heaving anymore he felt two strong hands pull him up in a more comfortable position. He lifted his head and starred at the two people in front of him. One of them was Juan the guy from before and the other one was the woman that had smiled at him sadly when he first entered the house, he believed her name was Abby.  
For the first time he took his time to really look at them. Juan had short brown hair and dark brown eyes that almost bordered to black. He looked quite scary with the physique of a body builder, the face tattoos and the cold expression he always wore. But right now he looked slightly worried an a bit uncomfortable. He scratched the gang tattoo on his neck seemingly unsure of what to do. Abby on the other hand looked at him with a sad knowing smile. She flipped her long black Hair over her shoulder and then spoke. “Hey there Kid you okay again?” He nodded his head. “Good! Come on I know cleaner places to sit than the bathroom floor. Up you get!” she said in a low voice as they both pulled him to his feet and lead him to their room. 

“ Juan told me everything about the Job you got. Rough shit” Abby said as soon as the door closed behind them. Gabriel wasn’t sure if he could trust them but decided to because how could his situation get any worse? “ Yea very rough” he said quietly. Abby pulled him to a bed to sit down on and slung her arm across his shoulders. “ how old are you Puppy?” she asked. “I’m 16” he answered. Juan looked at Abby shocked “He is just a Kid! I’m going to kill Rafael! That Gilipollas!” “Calm down Juan. This is not helping the situation. Look… Gabriel was it, right? We can’t help you do your job that would only hurt people, but what we can do is protect your hermana. Ok? So you don’t have to worry about that too.” Abby said seriously. Gabriel just nodded and mumbled a quiet thank you. They nodded and Juan turned around and took something out of a drawer. It was a gun and two magazines. He handed them to Gabriel. “Whichever way this goes you will need this. Ever shot a gun before?” “I know the basics, my dad taught me.” “ Good now of to bed you go and remember we got your back ok?” they smiled at him and for the first time since yesterday he smiled back.  
For the moment all the bad things were pushed in the back of his mind and had a glimpse of hope. He could really feel the exhaustion taking over his body. He sneaked back to his room and laid down next to his sister. As soon as his head hit the mattress he fell into a fortunately dreamless sleep. 

The next morning he woke up it all came back to him. He buried his head in the pillow and just wished to disappear. But that was not something he could do. Today he had to go to the house of the Family to learn their patterns and to find a good moment to finish the job. He could do that, he told himself. It’s just stalking kids you will be fine. He didn’t dare think about what had to be done in the end. He pulled himself up and grabbed the gun from next to his pillow and looked at it. It weighted heavy in his hands and he wasn’t sure if he should take it with him. He decided to take it with him. Juan had given it to him, to protect himself from anyone, maybe he would need it.

As he left the room Rafael stood in his way. “I was just looking for you. Planes have changes, you got to do it today. No pulling out or you get punished.” It felt like ice that raced trough his blood vessels. It made him freeze up and he had trouble breathing right. Rafael just laughed and said: “You better get going” He didn’t know how but he moved, away from Rafael and out the door to his bike. He felt numb as he put the helmet on and started driving towards the house.

When he parked his bike near it he could hear voices and laughter of girls. He took his gun and sneaked towards the garden where he could see the girls playing on the lawn. Just as he was about to aim at the kids he heard a voice in his head. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. It belonged to Jack, his best friend since 3rd grade. They had lost eachother after Jack had to move to Chicago. Gabriel missed him, He missed the feeling Jack gave him. Jack’s voice in his head begged him not to shot. It ripped him out of his numb state and he turned around and ran. He was shocked that he was so close to shooting those kids. He mounted his bike and drove away. 

He didn’t know where he was going but he had to get away. He soon found himself near the last address he had from Jack. And even though he knew Jack didn’t live there anymore he rang the bell. The door opened and a lady stood in front of him with a confused expression on her face. “Can I help you young man?” she asked kindly. “Maybe. I’m looking for a friend. His name is Jack Morrison. I think he lived here.” He said while trying to control his shaking hands. “Oh the Morrison Boy of course I know him!” she exclaimed and Gabriel’s head shot up. “Please do you know where he lives?” Gabriel plead. “I have his mother’s number. Let’s call them.” She pulled out her phone and scrolled trough her contacts. Gabriel couldn’t believe it. Why hadn’t he asked about Jack earlier of course everyone knew him that fucking ray of sunshine. 

The woman has meanwhile found he number and called it. “Hello there Grace it’s so lovely to hear from you! I have an old friend of Jack here that would like to speak to him. There you go!” she said and handed Gabriel the phone. “Hello Jack here who is this?” sounded a voice from the other ending. Gabriel was so relived to hear his friends voice that tears formed in his eyes. “It’s me Idiota” he managed to squeeze out. There was silence on the other end before Jack spoke again. “Gabriel Reyes you utter arshole! I don’t hear from you in years and then you just call from not even your phone. Do you care to explain? Wait are you in Chicago?” “ Yes I am and it’s a long story. Can I have your address so we can talk?” Gabriel croaked out. It was getting late and he had to get back “ Gabe are you ok?” Jack asked worried. “Yes I’m still fine. I don’t have much time, please just give me your address.” “What do you mean still? But ok I trust you” after Jack gave him his address they said their goodbyes and Gabriel handed the phone back to the woman. He thanked her and ran back to his bike.

The sun was already setting over the ocean in the distance. They probably had noticed that he didn’t do his job today. He swore quietly and begged for his sister to be ok. Just then he got a call from Juan. “Dude be careful when you come back you got a B.O.S. Better get it here where we can help you than somewhere on the streets. Your sister is ok she is with us. Good luck Cabrón. Come back in one piece you hear me.” He cut the line after that and Gabriel was left with a mix of relief that his sister was ok and fear because of his punishment. B.O.S meant Beat on sight which gave any gang member the permission to beat him for an undetermined length of time. Out in the streets that could mean death. He shut his visor, kept his head low and just hoped no one would notice him. He raced home as fast as he could even though that meant walking into a trap but as Juan said better in the House that out on the streets and if he wouldn’t show up they would hurt his sister not even Juan and Abby could stop that.

He didn’t know how he got back to his room after the beating. Everything hurt like hell and he didn’t even want to know what he looked like. Moving hurt, breathing hurt, hell even keeping still hurt. Ten minutes ago Juan had come to the room and gave him a pill. He told him that the pain would go away in about a half hour, but when you are in pain half an hour feels like an eternity. All he could do was lay there and wait. He flinched when Abby came in and kneeled beside him. “your hermana is with us, she is ok. You should sleep now kid” , she said and left him a bottle of water. When the pain finally subsided he go up in a sitting position and drank some of the water. What now? He could not refuse his job again. He had to do something, now! He got up an groaned in pain but he walked to the door and to Abby’s an Juan’s room. He had go get his sister to safety first and foremost and he knew the perfect place for her. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” Juan asked as Gabriel stumbled trough the door and grabbed his sister. “she has to get out of here, I know a safe place for her.” He said while stumbling to stand in a upright position to not worry his sister further. “And how do exactly you think you will do that? With your Bike? You cant even walk properly maldito idiota!” Abby asked half amused. His shoulders dropped as he knew she was right. “But you are right and I have a car, so come on I’ll drive you” she then said softer.  
Abby’s car was a rusty old truck which had his glorious years definitely behind it but Gabe didn’t want to face Abby wrath so he didn’t say anything. After they all crammed into the car he gave Abby Jack’s address. 

Jack lived in a simple, rather big house with a baby blue façade. Gabriel and his Sister got out but Juan and Abby remained in the car. “we’ll wait here for you” Juan said and Abby nodded her head. With shaking hands Gabriel rang the doorbell. The door opened and a small boy looked up at him with big eyes. He had the same ocean blue eyes as Jack and Gabriel recognized him as Jesse, Jacks 11 year old brother. “Hey kiddo, can you get your brother for me?” Jesse still stared up at him with big eyes, then slowly nodded and retreated back into the house. “so you want me to stay with the Morrisons? How did you even find them?” my Olivia asked. “That’s a long story and yes I think that’s the safest place for you.” “Gabe I’m so happy to see you!” yelled a voice and he was tackled by a mass of muscles and golden hair. “Arrgg Jesus Jackie I missed you too” Gabriel laughed and let out a pained sound. “What happened to you? You look terrible!” Jack asked with a shocked expression on his face. “long story, look I need your help really badly.” Gabriel said. “come in and tell me everything and I’ll see what I can do. And your injury’s need to get treated anyway.” Jack said and hauled him into the house with Gabe’s sister following them. 

Jack treated Gabriel’s injury’s and told him everything. It was good to have his friend back and to finally have some one that he could trust with everything. This feeling was back as if he was nervous even though he had no reason to be. Jack was silent for a long time after Gabriel finished. “so correct me if I’m wrong, You are part of a gang called the Latin Kings and you have to kill two kids. You didn’t and now they want to hurt your sister and you need her to hide here with my family?” Jack said finally. “yea kinda” Gabriel said and rubbed his neck, “ look if you don’t want to get involved that’s ok we can…” “Of course I’m going to help you Gabe. My Mom will be so happy to have her here.” Jack interrupted him. “ thank you so much I’ll pay you back in any way that I can.” Gabe hugged Jack and had to fight his tears so they wouldn’t spill out of his eyes. “so how are you planning on solving the children killing part?” Jack said in a low voice next to his ear. “I don’t know yet” Gabriel said honestly “Why don’t you go play with Jesse?” Jack said smiling to Gabe’s sister, “and tell my mom that you will be staying with us?”. She nodded and ran out of the kitchen.

“I don’t know what to do Jack. I never wanted this for her.” Gabriel said ,not having to keep his brave façade up in front of his best friend. “It will be ok. I’m here, together we’ll figure something out.” Jack said softly hugging Gabriel again. “You won’t kill the Kids unless there is really no other option. We could stage their deaths or he could pay back his depths or he could run away with his Kids.” Jack started searching for solutions. “he can’ just run away they would find him and the Kids would get killed anyway.” Gabriel said dejected. “Probably but egotistically thinking it wouldn’t be our problem anymore.” Jack said with a grim look on his face. He was right and Gabriel knew that but he felt sick to know that the kids would just be killed by someone else. “ maybe if he payed his money back and then ran away? Would they still follow him?” “ Maybe not but we can’t be sure” Gabriel said uncertain. “No we can’t but its our best shot right?” Jack said sounding as uncomfortable as Gabe felt. “Ok I’ll warn him and what he does is his thing. This feels so wrong. Its so unfair to the kids.” “Yes but to me your safety is the most important thing.” Jack said more firm than before. It made Gabriel feel better, to know that even if everything went wrong he still had Jack. “since when are you such a hard bastard?” Gabriel asked Jack half joking, “since my best friend got pulled in to shit that requires drastic measures to get out of.” Jack replied with a half grin on his face. 

Gabriel wrote a letter for the guy with a warning and a tip what he should do. He recruited a little girl form an orphanage to deliver the letter. Her name was Mona and she did it because he scared bullies away from her. All he could do now was wait and hope the guy would be smart enough to flee as fast as he could. 

Three days later Gabriel decided it would be better to leave and go back to the gang’s safehouse. His sister cried when he left her at Jack’s but she understood that it was for the best. Jack had hugged him tight and made him promise to come back at least once a month.  
He did, of course he did he could never say no to Jack and definitely not to his sister. When Gabe returned to the gang house he already noticed that something was wrong. He could hear Rafael yelling from the street and noticed a black Mercedes parked in front of the house. “Well I guess he’s gone” Gabriel mumbled to himself. He went and searched for Abby and Juan and found them in their room. “Dude the guy did what you said, he paid the double money back and ran with the kids. The Council is here and I think they are not happy with Rafael.” Juan said excited. “Aint I in trouble?” Gabriel asked worried. Abby laughed “The other members covered for you Puppy. Rafael didn’t really have a lot of friends and some owed us something so you should be good.” Gabriel was amazed, they covered for him even though they didn’t even know him. “ what’s is going to happen to Rafael?” Gabriel wondered. “He’s probably gonna get striped of his rank and someone else will take his position.” Juan explained. Gabriel was so relived he jumped to hug them both. “Hey there kid you’re welcome” Abby laughed and hugged them back. Gabriel could feel it, it would get better. Maybe and just maybe gang life wouldn’t be as bad with someone else in charge.

2 years later

He stopped his Bike in front of the baby blue house , took the helmet of and ran his finger trough his hair. The last time he was here was almost six months ago. They were going to be furious but it would be worth the feeling of being home. The mission he was on took longer than expected and was more dangerous but he managed. He was quite well known in the gang by now and had worked his way up to be the left hand of the house leader. His looks changed a lot, he grew his hair out, had slight hint of beard and was more muscled and tanned but they would recognize him.

He slowly climbed up the steps to the door and rung the doorbell. At first it seemed like no one was home and Gabriel was just about to sit down on the stairs that led up to the door, when said door opened. “Gabriel? Is that you?” he heard Jack disbelieving voice. With a bright grin on his face Gabriel turned around only to be met with a slap across his face. “You asshole! You left again without telling me where you are going! You promised you wouldn’t” ;Jack yelled while falling into Gabe’s arms. “I know. I’m sorry carino” Gabriel murmured into Jack’s hair. “It wont happen again”, he promised but they both knew that Gabe couldn’t promise that. Gabriel hugged Jack as if he never wanted to let him go. He had missed him so much, of course he had missed his sister to, but Jack was special.

As they slowly pulled apart Gabriel got captivated in Jacks deep blue eyes and he felt the familiar quickening of his heart and the nervous feeling rise again that he always had around his friend. He saw Jacks eyes flicker down to his lips for a second and decided to do something he had always wanted to do but never dared to. He slowly leaned in and whispered: “Stop me if you don’t want to” and then finally their lips met. Jack’s lips were so soft and Gabriel wanted that feeling to stay forever. 

Eventually they pulled apart blushing. “So where is my sister?” Gabriel asked awkwardly because he didn’t know how to react. Jack looked at him with a fascinated mesmerized expression. “She is out with friends from school and I think Jesse is with them to” Jack said distracted, “why don’t we go in and catch up”. Gabriel held Jacks arm as the blonde wanted to turn and walk inside. He pushed his hands into the soft blond strands and caught Jacks lips one more time. As they were kissing she sun slowly stared to sink on the horizon and Gabriel smiled into the kiss.

His sister finally got a good education and made friends, he came back from another mission with just a few minor scratches and he was home with Jack. He didn’t know what they were but he knew they would figure that out. He also knew that eventually he had to leave again but right now he didn’t want to worry about that. “Lets go inside mi sol” Gabriel said as they pulled apart. 

Before the door closed Gabriel turned around one last time and watched how the sun disappeared behind the ocean. Everything was ok, prefect actually.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So thats it I hope you enjoyed it and againg please leave criticism if you have any. It would really help to improve my writing.  
> I hope you have a wonerful day *waving*  
> ~S


End file.
